The Pretend Girlfriend
by AndThenSheFellInLove
Summary: [SasuHina] Hinata's life changed forever when Sasuke asked her to be his pretendgirlfriend... plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One –The Perfect Candidate-**

Nobody could turn their heads away from the boy.

He was mesmerizing, attractive to be exact. His built-up body did nothing but to damp the girls' pants. And deep blood colored orbs was glaring at every eye that had been staring at him, his pale hand sometimes darted to his raven hair, ruffling his hair back. Those pinkish lips didn't show any hints that it would be curved to be a smile, but it didn't intimidate the ogling girls, in fact, those enigmas were things that made them all hot and bothered.

"I'm Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said curtly, still adopting those disinterested gestures. "From now on, I'll study here."

"Gosh, he's co cute!" Ino Yamanaka sighed wistfully; her action was repeated by most girls. "And he's from the Uchiha clan too, look at his eyes!" they added.

Only Sakura Haruno –Ino's eternal enemy- succeeded to endure herself from sighing, she tossed her pink hair then gave the boy her most lascivious wink. "He'll definitely sit beside me, right Sasuke-kun?"

Despite the fact he hated how the girl called him and how he wanted to attack her with insults, Sasuke tried his best so he only glared at her. His lips tight as the fists clenched hard on his sides.

"Ne, ne, but Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki pleaded. "I'm sitting next to you, how come he'll sit here if I am here?"

"Oh, go away, loser." She barked coldly onto the blonde then concentrated her eyes to the new guy. Sometimes, her gaze met Ino's and they started the notorious Ino-Sakura-Glaring-Contest.

Naruto pouted when he realized his lost.

Not even one realized that on the very back, Hinata Hyuuga felt her blood like flaming. She didn't like how Sakura treated the sweet boy; however, it wasn't her place to fight the taller girl. Sakura was stronger at both status and grades. And she had much more followers than Hinata. Besides, everybody had known that Naruto Uzumaki had been developing special feeling to the pink-haired girl. Unfortunately, his love was unrequited; the girl clearly didn't have any interest in him.

She sighed heavily. Even when she jumps in front of the blonde and started to striptease, she doubted that the boy would takes even a glimpse to her. The only girl that could perch on his heart was _the_ Sakura-chan and only Sakura-chan. Then again, the theory was likewise to Hinata. The only boy who she had approved to stay on her heart was Naruto. And only would be Naruto.

She was so sure of that.

By the way, Hinata couldn't help but to thank the new kid –Susaku, or Susuka or whatever his name- imperceptibly. Somehow, his helluva arrival gave her more chances to check out her blondie knight on shining armor. The girls were too busy ogling Sasuke and the boys were too busy glaring at the same person. Nobody would notice that Hinata was looking at Naruto, nobody would notice her daydreaming about her and Naruto's wedding, and nobody would mock her like they always did.

Alas…

Sasuke noticed it, though.

He saw it, the only one who hadn't darted her eyes on him. And of all students, it had to be the raven-haired petite girl that looked unattractive in his eyes.

How ironic.

Sasuke had seen and scrutinized almost all pupils in the class. Most boys were cows, and most girls were vulnerable. Some of them had great bodies, though. Not to mention that there were a few cupcakes that could make him had erections, very much like the blonde one and the pink-haired one. Sasuke knew he just needed to snap his fingers, and he could pick any girls there to bed him.

His pride was too high to do that.

He took a glance to the raven haired chick and saw her was smiling at the dumblonde's back. The blonde obviously didn't notice it, for he was busy protesting at the pink-haired girl.

Perfect, just perfect.

Ignoring the poor teacher's prattle about him, Sasuke strode to the very bottom of the class and stopped his feet when he faced the most petite girl.

"Can I sit beside you?" his query sounded more like a demand.

When Hinata heard this, she almost squeaked. The new kid's body was too big for her so she couldn't see anything except his torso. His cold voice also sounded eerie to her ears, unlike Naruto's mellifluous voice that could always sooth her.

When she looked up, her white eyes met his red ones.

He was an albino.

And a creepy one.

She bit her lower lip as she tried to avert his gaze. But the guy wasn't a quitter; he kept following her eyes and indirectly forced her to look at his eyes. Her sweats and anxiousness seemed to amuse him as her aposiopesis illness started to attack her.

"I…ano.." Hinata couldn't really say that she didn't mind it. Besides, she really didn't want to have him to sit beside her. There was Neji-nii beside her, and she was happy with it. Even though her bodyguard seemed frightening at first, but as they spent more time together, Hinata learnt that Neji was a sweet guy. Besides, Neji was the only one she could talk with.

"May I?" Sasuke still forced her, now he supported his weight to his left hand, which got embedded to Hinata's table. He leaned his body to her, his face only inches from her. She could hear the girls cried in dismay and Hinata only could gulp more when she saw his sharp red-eyes and tilted her head down deeper than it already was.

"There… there's.. someone..b-beside me.." she stammered. She really didn't want to have a creepy guy near her, and she didn't like the idea being roasted by the girls' jealousy fire. "He-he's currently.. s-sick.."

Sasuke angled his head. "Really?" he murmured, his blood colored eyes went to the empty seat beside the girl. Then he turned his head to the prattling Ebisu-sensei and narrowed his eyes. "Can I sit here, sir?"

Ebisu suddenly stopped his rant and nodded obliquely. "S-sure!"

A look of triumph was on his face when he stared at the startled girl. He tossed his backpack and flopped onto the chair. He used his eye-corner to check if the girl was looking at him, and much to his relief, she wasn't. Instead, she was plucking her fingers and biting her lips uneasily. Somehow he knew the uneasiness wasn't because of him, but because of her qualms.

_She was an ideal candidate, _Sasuke smirked inwardly. He didn't pick a wrong girl.

Meanwhile, it was impossible for Hinata to get anymore scared than this. There was a creepy albino sitting next to her, on Neji-nii's seat! She wanted to be angry, but no matter how big the power she had mustered, it all gone when she saw those bloodcurdling red eyes and pale skin. Plus, the new kid's body was big, maybe as big as Neji-nii, even when she darted a punch to his body, he would likely feel nothing but a little tickle.

"You're fucking an ass, new kid!" Naruto shouted from the middle class, making Hinata to blush. She had seen Naruto always shouted and cursed, but she never saw the blonde had a serious angry face on his profile.

The new kid seemed unfazed. "What?"

"You forced Hinata to allow you to sit there! She fucking doesn't like you, asshole!"

At this rate, Hinata didn't know if she would faint due to anxiousness or happiness. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the boy she had liked since she was still in kindergarten, Naruto actually knew her! And he was standing on her side! Even though he looked frightening while shouting like that, but it still sounded sweet, after all, he shouted for _her_.

She could see heaven on her eyes.

However, the heaven got quickly vanished as the new kid's voice rose. "My name is Uchiha, in case you'd forgotten it, and I _will_ sit here."

Hinata only fidgeted when she received glares from the female population of the class.

"Why you.." Naruto was ready to jump on Sasuke to start a fight, before Ebisu-sensei stopped him in the right time. The older man shouted detention and he dragged Naruto to the principal's office.

After the sound of the footsteps had gone and the teacher was nowhere in sight, the class started to raise the din.

Hinata never one who made such voice, she was always fidgeting on the very back, concentrating her brain to the books she always brings. Right now she had a L.J Smith on her hand and was about to continue the reading when she saw someone put her butt on her table.

Sakura was sitting on her desk, her eyes stared hungrily to the guy next to her as she crossed and uncrossed her legs continuously, making the guys drooled to see her luscious tights.

"Sakura Haruno." She introduced herself sweetly. "Sasuke Uchiha-kun, right? Never forget my name, kay?"

Sasuke merely glared at her.

"Aww, don't be that vicious, baby.." Sakura tossed her pink hair and rested one slender finger on her soft cheek. "You can sit on the dobe's place if you want…it's a better place than in _here_" her eyes were on Hinata when she said it.

"Who's dobe?" was Sasuke's short reply. Hinata had to admit that she felt rather happy to see that Sasuke was unaffected by Sakura's bad remarks to her. She hid a small smile by tilting her head down.

For a girl who liked to talk, Sakura uncharacteristically didn't look disappointed by Sasuke lack of words. "Dobe, Naruto, the dumblonde who spit spat at you." she explained rather lasciviously, now twirling her pink lock.

"Oh.." he halted for a second, then glanced to Hinata to see the girl's reaction when he said this: "Naruto likes you."

Just as he expected, the petite girl sank on her seat.

Sakura, on the other hand, let out a ladylike titter; an action that could make Sasuke wrinkled his nose in irritation. "Never knew you've been paying attention at me, Sa.su.ke.kun. Don't worry, I don't like him."

"Will you just stop flirting, forehead slut?" Ino screeched as she also made her way to Sasuke's place. Hinata sank deeper to his seat, there were never any popular kids ever visited her place. And now there were practically two most popular girls were clashing in front of her.

Hinata drew her breath and started to talk to the girls for the first time in her life. Maybe they would like her and ask her to join their groups. Naruto would really notice her if she was teaming-up with either Sakura or Ino. "A-ano…" Hinata automatically spluttered. "S-Sakura..Ino… I think… I think the teacher w-would—"

"Could you get up from there, whitey eyes? I have business with this slut, thank you." Ino cut off and Hinata knew it wasn't her place to object. She hastily obeyed the blonde's words and stood beside her own table.

"Hello, Sasuke!" Ino greeted the albino cheerfully. "Meeting Ino Yamanaka here. I'll sit there, okay?"

Ino didn't wait for his response but just sat on Hinata's chair, and after making sure that her elbow touched Sasuke's, she smirked at the pink-haired girl and spoke: "Like hell Sasuke would pay attention to a slut like you." Hinata almost shuddered when she felt the hatred on Ino's tone.

Sakura's hatred was mutual in her quick retort. "Like hell Sasuke-kun would pay attention to a bimbo like you."

Ino flinched at this remark.

Hinata also winced at Sakura's words. How cruel of her, Ino had been known as a beautiful girl with no brains. That wasn't exactly true, Hinata knew how Ino tried so hard to get good marks, at least a decent scores. Ino's IQ wasn't as high as Sakura, so she had to study harder. Sakura was a lucky girl for being both a top-achiever and the prom-queen candidate, albeit she couldn't snatch the homecoming queen title because her blonde-haired rival had it.

"S-Sakura.. you'd you'd gone too far..!" Hinata tried to remind her, but she only received cold glared from the girl.

"Who are _you_ to dictate _me_?" Sakura hissed, her tone referring to their gap of status.

It shut Hinata's mouth up.

Sasuke smirked as he realized that it was his time to play hero. He got up and threw both the pink haired girl and the blonde one an icy glare.

"Scram." He said.

Both girls still had courage by trying to persuade, but then Sasuke went berserk and hit the table hard. "FUCK OFF!" his shout was unexpectedly loud until the class fell silent. Even Sakura had tears in her jade eyes.

After a few grumbles and goodbyes, Ino and Sakura finally went back to their own tables. The pink-haired girl suddenly broke into tears when she sat, her friends were consoling her while some of them shot Sasuke some terrified looks.

Sasuke tapped Hinata's chair after Ino was on her real seat. "You sit here, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Then sit." He said.

Again, Hinata nodded and sat there, still frightened from all those 'hitting table' incident. She quietly opened her Soulmate novel and nervously read it. She could feel Sasuke's eyes were on her by time to time, and it really made her feel uncomfortable.

"You believe in Soulmate theory?" he asked, eyes locked onto her white ones.

The poor girl had to gulp for several times before she could answered him properly. "Y-Yes.."

A small, very small smile went to his pinkish lips. "_Two people connected, bound to each other forever, soul to soul, in a way that even death couldn't break. Two souls that were destined for each other."_ He quoted L.J Smith.. "Right?" he asked her again.

"P-precisely.."

Her reply seemed didn't satisfy him, but she couldn't find any better answer. She was so afraid to the new guy, and she was too disappointed to act cheerful. After all, her only friend –Neji- wouldn't sit beside her anymore.

What made it weird was the fact that Sasuke looked _concerned_ by how she reacted. She looked it by herself, Sasuke showed hints of uneasiness at her lack of actions. She half-hoped that she was exaggerating, but when he cautiously touched her shoulder she willy-nilly had to accept the truth that Sasuke was concerned.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" his tone still cold, but somehow it showed an implicit gentleness.

Not trusting herself to speak, Hinata decided to shake her head. Sometimes her eyes went to his red-ones and shuddered. It was a color of blood, a color she had hated since forever. She always avoided color red. But now she had to undergo a torment when she had to sit next to a crimson-eyed guy.

Life sure unfair.

And it seemed more unfair when Sasuke realized her reason. "You.. scared of my eyes?"

This time Hinata nodded.

The guy looked hurt a little, but then he took something out from his backpack, he fiddled with it and his eyes for a while, and when he looked at the girl again, Hinata didn't see any red orbs anymore. Those were replaced by a pair of deep onyx eyes.

"You…"

"Wear contacts, yes." Sasuke finished for her. "Doesn't really like how it feels, though. _You_ feeling better?"

Suddenly Hinata felt guilty by her inappropriate gestured back then. His eyes were already naturally red, so why would she protested about it? For God's sake, she had WHITE eyes, it looked much more scarier than Sasuke's!

"Sorry.." she said, bowing her head several times. "S-sorry if I.. offended you.."

He didn't reply.

Realizing that Sasuke was still mad at her bad manners, Hinata bit her lower lips and decided to be quiet. At least she didn't need to receive those scary shouts from him.

She didn't know that Sasuke was cheering inside. And he had to keep quiet if he didn't want to lose his coolness and hugs her just right there.

"No prob." He finally said.

'_The one who doesn't have interest in me, and already likes somebody else. Unfortunately, the 'somebody else' doesn't even know that she's there and already in love with another girl. It's beyond enough._' Sasuke thought. _'Not only that, but the girl also have courtesy..'_ it was already beyond his imagination. Although he didn't mind about the unexpected plus point.

He just met the perfect candidate to be…

The pseudo-girlfriend!

**Chapter one ended**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Four –The Gauche Reunion -**

Never in her life had Hinata felt this naked.

She just stepped one foot to the hall, and already all eyes were on her. Both boys and girls, freshmen until seniors, everyone was looking at her. Most of them searched for her neck, where they thought Sasuke had marked her there. The reddish bruise was still there, but lucky Hinata, she had armed herself. She wrapped a scarf around her neck so the pseudo-hickey was covered.

But somehow Hinata also had thought that they were searching for her neck so they could strangle her, or better, decapitate her.

And the though sent quiver to her spine.

As if the event weren't chaotic enough, her 'boyfriend' made it worse. He approached her when Hinata was taking her books from her locker. His action obviously drew angry hisses from some legions of girls.

"Hey." He called.

"Hey.." she replied softly, she was too afraid to draw even more attention.

Hinata expected Sasuke to just walk pass her, but it seemed to never be happen. He leaned on the locker beside her, his eyes fixed on her. Then he did nothing for a long time aside from drumming his foot on the floor continuously, as if he was waiting.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Hinata asked before she had chance to stop herself.

His orbs rolled. "Waiting for my girlfriend, of course." Sasuke didn't notice Hinata's sudden blush and continued coolly. "That's what boyfriends do, right?"

Not trusting her voice, Hinata only nodded.

A long, awkward pause lingered in the air for a while before he spoke again "The result for our little acting yesterday is impressive." A ghost of smile appeared on his lips as he glanced at the waffling girls near them. "Most of them have known about us."

Hinata also smiled rather forcibly. "K-Kin's… a good g-g-gossiper.."

For a moment there, Sasuke pursed his lips then tilted his head down, after exhaling sharply for a few times he hissed. "I told you to not smile if you don't want to."

Her lower lip caught between her teeth as she fidgeted.

"Sorry." She said.

Sasuke didn't reply.

Hinata couldn't help lowering her head more. She'd never good at having conversations, but having a mere talk with this particular guy made her inability seemed poorer. From her corner eye, she could see Sasuke was still beside her, and worse, he was looking at her. No one ever looked at her more than ten seconds, and the fact that Sasuke had been watching her for more than thirty seconds distracted her badly. It made her took a lot longer time fumbling in front of her locker.

Sasuke finally couldn't take it anymore and sighed. "Did you lose your books or what? What makes you so long?"

Surprised, Hinata quickly took any book that was in her reach and slammed the locker shut. "I'm done..!"

He surveyed her for a second before he briskly took her hand and drag her into a fast-walk.

"What'll you have in your next period?" he said without looking.

"Uuugggh… g-geography.." she hesitated, especially after seeing their linked hands. His hand was so big it enclosed hers almost completely. Truth to be told, for a second or two there she felt protected, especially the fact that Sasuke walked in front of her and practically used his broad back to avoid her from stumbling into some big guys. But when they passed Sakura and her girl friends, the protections seemed evaporated as Hinata heard whispers from the pink haired girl's glossy mouth.

It was ironic, Sakura always had expensive and exclusive lipsticks applied on her mouth, but still she wasn't capable on whispering anything good; and in this point, somehow Hinata felt that the pink-haired girl was badmouthing her exceptionally badly. Of course, because the least girl Sakura expected had snatched away the most desirable guy she'd been expected.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, hoping for him to give her some reassuring words, but he seemed untouched by Sakura's presence. He was looking at his schedule instead. He might be looked grim at most times, but there were times when he was so composed and ignorant. And somehow nearly all eons when Sasuke was in his 'cool-cool' term were the bad-timing ones.

Like this.

"Good, mine's geography too." He said shortly and fastened his walk.

They reached the class and Sasuke chose the seats on the very back for both of them. He didn't ask for Hinata's permission and just stuffed her beside him. Currently feeling both half-pissed and ungenerous, she wanted to protest, but right when she was preparing the words, Prof Anko broke into the class. She was curvaceous, had average-height, and one of the youngest teacher Konoha High ever had, but the class watched her in horror as the din toppled down.

She strutted into her desk and tapped her hard-covered books several times into it, making a loud sound so the students' attentions were completely for her.

"I hope everyone brings their textbooks, because we'll have an open-book quiz." She announced, and the bad news got greeted by cries of dismay from the youngsters.

Hinata didn't participate in the class' cry, she actually had a half-smile on her lips when she groped her bag. Geography was one of her favorite subject, she aced the lesson somehow. But even after a few times browsing her bag, she still couldn't find her textbook. She hung the bag upside down and let her books fell down to her table.

And still she couldn't find it.

Sweat came to her face as she started to panic. She just remembered that she took any book she found when she was before her locker. Maybe the book she took wasn't Geography.

Had God gifted her with crude mouth, she'll be cursing right now. But unfortunately, crude-mouthed she was not.

Hinata took a glance to the purple-haired woman, she was tapping her fingers to the table, waiting for everyone to take out their books. When her opaque eyes browsed the class, she found out that she was the only one who hadn't had the book on her table. Hinata swallowed, she once had seen what Anko Mitarashi could do if she finds student who doesn't do what she says, and things that the teacher would do were certainly UN-nice.

Sasuke surprisingly seemed to notice her panic and leaned over.

"What happened?" he wanted to know.

Hinata didn't know if telling that to Sasuke was the best thing to do. She spent five seconds nibbled on her quivering lower lip before she finally answered:

"I-I mistook my b-book.."

His perfectly lined eyebrow rose as he digested her words. Shortly thereafter, he swept his eyelashes down as a respond, sighing deeply as he shook his head slightly. Both amusement and pity crept to his face.

"Jeez.." he breathed. "You're clumsy."

Hinata only could fidget.

Another deep sigh from the albino, and she barely saw his pale hand went to her table, giving her his textbook.

His tone was still as flat as ever. "Use it. It was my fault anyway."

She gaped at him, not knowing how to respond it. She wanted to give it back to him, but that's mean she'd threw herself into a sea with sharks. Her family wouldn't like it if they knew their heiress actually had detention because of such a simple task. But if she didn't give it back to him, that's mean she'd taking advantage of his generosity, and it would make guilt feelings rampantly ravaging her mind. She didn't like the outcome for the option two either.

"Uchiha..Uchiha-san..?" that's all she could manage to say.

There was faint smile appeared fleetly on his lips when he gave her a lopsided glance. But this smile was different; it almost made him looked more beautiful than Naruto. Then just abruptly, he rose from his seat, enticing everyone's attention to him. After he'd got the stride, he sucked a breath and declared loudly.

"I didn't bring my book, Professor."

There were some gasps came from the girls' mouth.

Prof. Anko stood still in her place, studying the new student's face before she yelled that he would have a three hours detention in library and wouldn't attend her class twice. Hinata saw Sasuke's eyes got dominated with red-color again; she actually had qualms Sasuke would go berserk, then the class would be in an apocalypse. But he only nodded and walked out the door submissively.

After he slammed the door shut, the teacher hit the white-board hard. "Who else didn't bring the book?.!"

A long pause lingered in the air before—

"Professor!" A soft voice came from the very back.

Hinata stood and had her eyes locked straight on the older woman's. Her body was trembling when she spoke:

"I-I d-d-didn't bring my my book either!"

'_I really am an idiot..'_

-

"You really are an idiot." Were Sasuke's first words when he saw his 'girlfriend' entered the library. He tried to keep his countenance cool, but the smile kept creeping up to his lips, it took him every ounce of his willpower to suppress the smile. Usually, normal people would only use his book and then smile a simple thanks. This girl had proven herself anomalous by trying to throw herself to the same boat he was in.

He appreciated it.

The librarian told them not to talk anymore, Hinata obeyed the skank by promptly shut her mouth and approached him. But she stumbled upon a fallen book and flew upfront, he took advantage of his reflex to catch her before her lithe body met by the icy floor, and before she could toss him any 'thanks' he had spoken first:

"--And extremely clumsy too."

"You're…" Hinata shifted her weight on his arms as blush suffused on her cheek. "You're not t-the first p-person to tell me t-that.."

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and let a smile escaped his mouth.

"Thank you." He said. "For being in my company."

Her blush deepened. "I.." she halted. "T-thank you too."

The faint smile was still attached on Sasuke's lips when he released her from his hold; he was uncharacteristically amused with her stuttering and hesitated words. "Normal people would say 'you're welcome'." He paused as a mischief glint came to his eyes. "And normal girlfriends would kiss my lips"

And as he expected, now the blush had reached her ears.

"B-but.. Uchiha-san!"

He saw a look of disapproval as if she tried to deny that she was his girlfriend. And just suddenly, his temper flared despite his earlier good mood.

"Do you dislike me that much?" before he knew he had spoken it.

His demand was followed by a flinch from the petite girl.

"U-Uchiha-san.."

Sasuke blew air to his bangs. Feeling ridiculous.

"Stupid question. You're absolutely disgusted with me." he flung his arms into the air and cursed under his breath. That girl had been looked uncomfortable when he's around since the first place. He almost forgot that he wasn't like any people. His pupils were red and the skin was abnormally pale, he should have known that not every people would accept him that way. Heck, he even doubted he would have any friends if he didn't come from the Uchiha family and he wasn't good-looking.

She was working on her mouth several times, trying to speak something, but he had interrupted her first. "When will you 'dump' me? If possible, do it in front of that loud-blonde."

"No.." she said softly. He just was about to explode when she quickly added. "I-I mean.. n-no.. I-I'm not disgusted with y-you.. and.. and.. I w-won't dump you.." she gulped and fidgeted again. "I-I mean… at least.. not now…."

Her words made Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I-I just.. kinda afraid of you. You.. always look mad.." she expanded her enlightenment. "And…"

A glance to his eyes explained everything.

"I have red- colored eyes." Sasuke finished for her.

She nodded apprehensively.

"Well.." it hurt him a bit but he still could manage it. Beside, the girl didn't try to offend him intentionally. She actually tried to hide her anxiousness and that was the most important thing. "I'm wearing **black** colored contact, aren't I?"

"Yes.." she said anxiously.

His smile was rueful. "But you still don't like it and want me to stay away from you?"

There was a long pause.

"When will you two start to work?.! Stop chatting and rearrange the books, understood?.!" finally the librarian broke the awkward silence.

"Crystal clear." Sasuke answered.

He took a quick glance to the girl beside her before he inhaled sharply and began to work.

-

After they'd done with their detention, they still had three periods. Strange, Sasuke didn't stick with her when she walked to the Spanish class. He even gazed at the empty chair beside Hinata's first before he –rather hesitantly- sat down.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Ino called from the middle of the class. "I can't speak Spanish, please help me with this book!" she screeched to Sasuke while waving a Spanish language novel.

Hinata knew it was wrong to think about it, but she kind of expecting Sasuke to just yell to Ino and ignored the blonde. Besides, those were things he did –to the girls- yesterday, right?

However, the expectations didn't come true. Sasuke got up from his chair and took his bag, then he sat next to Ino. Even though he didn't let the blonde to touch him, but he let her to had only a few inches gap between them.

Now that was super strange.

Hinata didn't know if she had to feel happy or guilty for that. In one side, she felt relieved she didn't need to see his grim-looking face all the time, but in the other side, she felt guilt for saying those nasty things to him. Now for the remaining school-time, Sasuke never went any nearer than three meters from her.

He wasn't a bad guy, she knew. Sometimes she saw him walking three meters behind her, and shot any girls that tried to snap Hinata his infamous dagger glare. Even sometimes Sasuke walk before her and made the way through for her. It made her bit her lip in guilt to see that Sasuke was acting very sweet. He even offered himself to drive her home; after all she had done to him.

Thus, while he was driving her home, she intended to apologize.

"U-Uchiha-san.."

He didn't look to her and kept his eyes locked to the street. "Hn?"

"I… umm.." just suddenly, the words she'd arranged evaporated from her mind. "I just… said… I mean… I—want to… uhh, offended you…--"

Sasuke stopped the car and looked at her. After a while, and after Hinata's words became more and more illegible, he put a hand on her shoulder as a gesture to stop.

"Hold your breath, strengthen your feet, and had your chin high. Then spit it out fast. The method always works for me." he instructed.

She held her breath, and balled her fists, but when she tried to speak again, her words were still cluttered. His hand rose and it cautiously came to her chin, gingerly lifting Hinata's chin up so their gazes were in same level.

"Now say it." He ordered.

Despite she felt chaotic to feel his fingers, she said it well. "I'm sorry I said those to you in the library."

She felt a weird combination of peculiarity and proud to hear that her words weren't shaky when she said that.

He raised a brow as his hand curled into the steer again. "Apology accepted." He said shortly and began to drive again.

"U-Uchiha-san, wait!" she grabbed his shoulder and shook him, although it didn't make him shake due to massive weight and height difference between them.

He stopped his car again then leaned his head on the steer. "What again?"

"I-I meant it!" she cried. "I'm r-really.. sorry.."

His long, heavy eyelashes swept down slightly. "Oh. Good."

Even though his tone was still like the usual Sasuke she'd known, his expression was slightly colder than usual that it still didn't pacify her. So she tried again.

"Uchiha-san..?" Sasuke didn't answered and only look at her. Hinata took it as a 'continue' and spoke again.

"Would you… t-tomorrow.. sit beside me again?"

Instead of answering, he only looked at her. His black-reddish eyes were wide, and the pinkish mouth parted.

"T-that's what boy-boyfriends do, right?" the words flew before Hinata could think.

She couldn't believe she just said that.

For a moment, Sasuke seemed utterly gobsmacked with what she had said. Then he started the engine and rode even faster than before.

"Sure." He said.

Against her will, Hinata smiled.

It was a good feeling.

-

They reached Hinata's house a few minutes later, this time, Sasuke came with her until the little porch, since Hinata insisted Sasuke to have a little snack in her house. She rang her doorbell and waited.

It didn't take a long time before the door opened.

But what's inside the door made Hinata gasped.

A guy, tall, fairly-pale, and white-eyed was standing before it. His hair was long and drew back into a loose pigtail, and there were bandages wrapped around his left arm.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata cried out.

That was right, it was her bodyguard. He was standing unsteadily on his place; glints of happiness were in his eyes when he saw her. But when his eyes accidentally strayed to the other guy next to her, it became sharp and just suddenly, a few veins popped out around those.

O'o..

He concentrated his eyes-power to throe dagger glares to Sasuke, as if telling the younger guy who's the boss. His mouth twitched for a few times before he opened it to speak:

"May I know who is this guy, Hinata-san?" his noble accent was still there, but there was no longer gentleness in his voice, it was uncharacteristically cold and deep.

It wasn't good to hear that …

Most guys would undergo a temporary mental-confidence-disorder just by hearing Neji's intimidating voice, and learning from experience, Hinata knew after they see Neji's muscles, it only took a few seconds to for them go to the fazing phase, then the fidgeting phase and finally, the running away for life phase.

But unfortunately, Sasuke's massive loads of testosterone hormones made him didn't get intimidated easily." Tell me your name first." He demanded.

**So** wasn't good to hear that…

Black-reddish eyes and opaque-white eyes showed their goodness in nerve-racking on an impromptu glaring-contest before a nasal sound of snorts came from the white-eyed one.

"I am Neji." He said proudly, seemed really sure that the raven-haired bastard wouldn't mean anything to his dear lady. "Neji Hyuuga, it is my honorable duty to be Hinata-san's bodyguard."

"_Bodyguard, _huh?" Sasuke said, a mocking-smirk was adopted in his lips when he –rather intentionally- slung an arm around Hinata's shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Oh, Christ.. it was the first time Hinata had a guy this near and _intimate_ with her.. and worse, the guy wasn't Naruto…

It wasn't good to feel this…

"I am Sasuke." the raven-haired guy announced, his triumph was obvious when he –much to Neji's horror- rested his filthy chin to Hinata's head and continued: "Sasuke Uchiha, it is my honorable _pleasure_ to be your Hinata-san's _**boyfriend**._" He finished, his accent insolently oozed Neji's.

If only Sasuke's arms didn't support her, Hinata would likely collapse.

It was atrocious to both feel and hear that…

It appeared that Sasuke realized Hinata's sudden failing, and now he had both his arms around her shoulder, hugged her to his chest tightly. It gave him double benefit, because aside from he could avoid the girl from collapsing, he also could drew even more veins to pop out around that Neji guy's eyes.

Sasuke's expectations came true, Neji's nostril flared as he tried to kept his countenance. He failed miserably by having both his cheek red due to anger, but he managed to kept his voice cool and steady: "Come on in, Hinata-san.. _Uchiha_-san.."

The Uchiha heir half-shrugged then, still having Hinata in his arms, strutted in.

Hinata thought she saw homicidal intentions in her cousin's expression when her eyes dropped to him. And when she looked up at Sasuke, she also thought she saw the identical expression.

Somehow she felt this would go disastrous..


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry. I think Sakura's character is going to be better if the player is Hinata. From now on, the story's going to be SasuHina.  
**

**Chapter three –The Esoteric Deal-**

Hinata couldn't help trembling as she walked to her locker. A few feet from there, she could see the Janitor's closet. And as always, it's closed. Typical, because many students used the room to do some sexual intercourses. And no teacher would welcome the idea of having private sex-shows in school.

Thinking of those made her quivered. Sasuke just called her to come to the place when many girls on her age lost their virginity there.

She fiddled with her combination and opened her locker, then she put her books slowly. Hinata didn't want to go to the promised place quickly, if possible, she wanted to ignore it. But Hinata wasn't a girl who could nonchalantly disregard anything (especially a request from an albino with creepy red-eyes). Plus, she was so scared of the risk if she didn't come.

After she'd done arranging her books, she closed the door and swiveled on her heels…

--only to find a familiar guy with blue eyes was looking at her.

Naruto whistled. "Smooth move, Hinata!"

She could only gasp.

The blonde haired guy grinned at her then walked to his locker, which placed not to far from hers. He put his digit in and opened the door. Tossing his books inside the cabinet, he muttered to her.

"What a doom, eh? That bastard always clings to you."

Naruto almost never talked to her, in fact, that was the first time Hinata had the _real _conversation with the blonde knight. She felt her cheeks were blazing as her heart almost exploded due to the overloaded nervousness. She licked her dry lips and replied:

"Y-yes…"

He slammed his locker shut, then put a hand on his hip, concentrating his weight on his right side. "Well… if you've have enough with him, you can always tell me." he said, still adopting his distinct foxy grin. "I'll whip his ass."

Hinata almost fainted.

Did he say that because he was concerned? Naruto? Concerned? Hinata? Jeez, what an unfitting words she'd made. But still, why did he say that to her? Did he intend to protect her from Sasuke? If he really meant so, then it really looked like the romance novel Hinata just read. A knight fighting with the bad guy for his princess…

Oh, no, no, no…

The scenario was too good for her.

"I… ano, N-Naruto-kun…" she licked her lips again. "T-thank you." then she remembered the incident at the first period when he shouted for _her_.

"N-Naruto-kun.. I-I'm sorry…"

Naruto cocked a quizzical eyebrow. "Huh?"

She pressed her index-fingers together as she tried to jog his memory. "Y-You… at the fi-first period… shouted at Sasuke… for—for me…"

He snorted as he picked up his orange basket ball. "Don't sweat it. I hate him, after all." Naruto tossed her another grin then walked away. Probably to the gym. If Hinata's mind didn't deceit her, Naruto had basketball extracurricular on Thursdays.

As Hinata watched Naruto's retreating back, she could feel her heart sank.

So that's why he wanted to help her. Because he hated Sasuke. Nothing more, nothing less. She should have known it; Naruto only could like Sakura, and not her! She shouldn't let herself having delusion about Naruto liking her.

'_Woe is me…_' Hinata smiled weakly, then staggered to the closet.

* * *

When Hinata cautiously twisted the doorknob and peeked in a little, suddenly she heard a hoarse male voice boomed. 

"Come in, fast."

She mustered power and had her chin high, then she walked in the closet. There she found a two luminous red-orbs was staring at her, the owner of the eyes slouched in his chair, mouth clamped shut and fingers pressed each other forcefully. When his eyes caught hers, a wry, quasi-smile curved on his lips.

"You come.." he breathed in illegible relief.

Hinata turned green. She'd been to Konoha High's Janitor's closet a few times and indeed, the room was smaller and scarier than most rooms in the school. But having Sasuke with her in the same room somehow made her had a sudden claustrophobia. Especially his eyes were now radiating red-shines in the dark room.

"S-S-Sasuke…" Hinata quivered. "Why did.. why did y-you call me..?"

He sucked a breath almost abruptly, and for a second, Hinata saw him fazed. But then the anxiousness gone from his face and suddenly the usual cold expression replaced it when he blurted out. "Sakura throws a party this weekend."

"Oh… okay…" Hinata said even though she didn't know about it.

Sasuke waited in silence.

After a few seconds, Hinata just realized what he waited for. She tapped both her cheeks to punish her for becoming an idiot. Of course Sasuke wanted to ask her about Sakura's favorites, what else?

"O-oh.." she twitched her mouth to help herself thinking. "S-Sakura… Sakura likes any-anything pink.. and.. and she likes jewelries most…"

Sasuke winced. "I wasn't—"

Hinata cut him off. "Gomen Ss-suke… I-I don't know much about S-Sakra.." she was so afraid to see his wincing profile that her pronouncing abilities reduced into zero.

"Look." Sasuke said, then gestured her to be quiet and just listen to him. After he'd got the stride he continued. "I didn't, and won't give a damn to that girl. I was trying to ask _you_ out."

It was the first time Hinata got someone said that so directly, she practically struggled for breath for a few minutes.

"Na-Nani?.!" _Nani?_

Sasuke sat still and had his eyes fixed to her to confirm his request.

"B-but…" Hinata hesitated. If only there's someone who she'd willing to date, then it'd be Naruto! And Naruto wasn't a creepy man who always scared her away!

"I-..I-- we… if we go t-together then…"

Sasuke's tone was devilish. "Then the girls would think that we're dating, right."

"But we…" the raven-haired girl gulped. "But we're not…"

He half-smiled. "We're not. It's just an act."

Now Hinata felt both her talking ability and IQ was dropping a point per second.

"B-but… don't.. I… y-you… dating?" Suddenly a flash of blonde haired guy with deep-blue eyes came to her mind and she uncharacteristically blurted out. "Naruto?.!"

He smirked. "Just as I expect. You _do_ like Naruto."

"W-what?" she blushed. "How did you…--h-how did you know…?"

Sasuke ignored her inquiry and stood up from his chair, then he approached her and despite she was backing away, he kept stepping forward to her. After Hinata was pinned on the wall, he dropped his body to kneel down in front of her. Very much like a guy who was going to propose his dreamgirl.

'_What would he do? What would he do? '_Hinata almost shed tears in fear when she hiccupped. "U-Uchiha-san…. Please—"

"Hinata Hyuuga." The guy merely cut her in. "Be my pseudo-girlfriend."

_What would he d—WHAT?.!_

_WHAT?.!_ "Pardon?"

"I'm tired." Was all Sasuke's reply. "I'm tired of all these. I'm tired having legions of girls following me whenever I go and in some unexpected times and places, stalked me. I'm tired to deal with all of them. And first of all, I'm tired having my mother always musing about me being gay."

If anything, Hinata burst out laughing. Sasuke's mom mused about her own son being a gay? Oh, my… but he did have potential being one. He didn't care about all those girls that fancied him, heck; even he didn't give a damn to the most desirable women in Konoha High.

In all honestly, Hinata also believed that he was homosexual. Bisexual top.

Realizing Sasuke was still looking at her when she was laughing _at him_ made Hinata gasped and stopped her laugh immediately.

She bowed deeply to him apologetically. "Sorry.. s-sorry, Uchi-Uchiha-san…"

"I don't mind." He took another step closer, and Hinata saw the big difference on their height. Now that Sasuke was only a few inches away from her (their chests barely touched! What do she do?.!) and with her petite body, Hinata couldn't go anywhere unless the albino let her to.

"Uchiha-san…please.. p-please let me go…"

Seemed he didn't want to. He embedded a hand beside her temple and leaned down to whisper. "What's your answer?"

To feel his closeness and his breath was tickling her neck, Hinata almost wanted to scream. This guy.. this guy was unbelievable! And an ultimate pusher too! She didn't like him.. she _so_ didn't like him…

_No…_

"I--…I.."

_No, I don' want to._

He put another hand again, making a soft sound of 'thump' when he embedded it to the wall beside her other temple. "Say yes. _Please_ say yes." He demanded quietly.

_No, I won't… no I won't…_

Hinata glanced up and yelped to see his red-eyes glowed even shiner than ever. But when she studied it, for a moment she could see weariness in it.

A second there she almost say 'yes'—

But--

_No way, Uchiha-san!_

"..Hinata…"

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

"Yes."

Oh, no…

The silence started to linger between those two.

And before Hinata had chance to digest anything, she saw Sasuke's whitish nape and a strange feeling of warmth wrapped her body. A second later, she realized that the albino was hugging her tight in a death-grip.

It wasn't like all the hugs she'd dreamt every night. It was bone-crushing, especially when Sasuke's was too big to her small form and his arms practically curled her body completely. The warmth also wasn't the same as she'd expected, Sasuke's body temperature was more to hot and sweaty. He must be also nervous when he waited for her answer.

Sasuke smelled like a peppermint. For a second, Hinata almost drowned to the hug, before she realized what just had happened.

Why did she say yes?.! She'd been planting 'no' words in her brain, but her mouth betrayed her! It's always like that, she never had courage to say anything she'd meant and ended up trying to please everyone.

But this one was a big deal.

'_Okay, Hinata! You could do it!'_ she drew a long breath and opened her mouth several times to deny what she had said. It was low, but she didn't have any other option, she really didn't want having Sasuke as a boyfriend. Even a fake one.

"Uchiha-san.."

"Thank you, thank you." Sasuke whispered, hugging her tighter. "Thank you very much, Hinata…"

She couldn't say anything, nor did she have heart to break his glee.

* * *

"So, we're only pretending that we're dating at school and my house." Sasuke instructed and it followed by Hinata's nod. He saw her stiffed uncomfortably and pursed his lips. 

"Just three months, Hinata." Sasuke said. "Or after my mother's convinced that I'm straight."

"D-do you?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Pardon?"

"Do you…I-I mean…" Hinata pressed her fingers in front of her chest. "Do you… s-straight?"

He twitched his mouth. "You _really _interested?"

She quickly shook her head hard, deep blush appeared on her cheeks, but Sasuke knew it wasn't from him, it was from her own embarrassment.

"Good. Better be, cause it'll be hard to pretend if you're in love with me." he said.

The girl submissively nodded.

"I won't love you either." He continued, still maintaining that notorious poker-face of him. "I'm gay."

Hinata's eyes widened and Sasuke snorted a short chuckle.

"I was kidding." He slouched deeper in his chair and raised his red-eyes to meet hers. Now his voice was cold again. "You always look scared."

She twitched her mouth a few times, and finally succeeded to toss him a smile. Sasuke appreciated her try to pacify him, but then sighed in dismay when he noticed that her smile was tremulous.

"You don't need to smile if you don't want to." He told her. "It's infuriating."

Again, she nodded and fidgeted, like always. Sasuke sort of happy inside, the girl remained untouched with their relationship. In fact, she still kept the distance between them, which he recommended. But still he didn't like the fact that he always scared the girl off.

The silence was beginning to fall again when Hinata raised her voice.

"U-Uchiha-san… how about… how about Naruto?"

There was no inflection in his tone. "I'd been thinking about that too." Then he gave her a lopsided smirk as he continued. "After three months, you could pretend that you dumped me. It'll raise your popularity and I'm sure Naruto would notice you that way."

She murmured something he'd considered as an understanding, then shut her mouth again. But something artificial in her gestures made Sasuke thought that Hinata still had something to talk. So he waited.

And waited—

But still she said nothing.

He exhaled sharply. "Just say it."

She flinched, and much to his relief, she obeyed him.

"… would you.. a-after three months…" she swallowed, then raised her hand to wipe her sweated forehead. "… s-stay away… stay away f-from me..?"

It hurt his vanity a bit, but he nodded nonetheless. "No prob."

She seemed to look relieved by his answer and put a hand on her chest while sighing. A small smile appeared on her lips. "T-Thank you… Uchiha-san…"

He gave her a look. "I hope you call me Sasuke in public."

That's when they heard someone knocked the door, a girl voice followed it shortly.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you there?"

"K-Kin!" Hinata exclaimed before Sasuke's hand darted on her lips, avoiding it to speak anymore words.

Kin looked enraged to hear a girl's voice with _her _Sasuke-kun and knocked louder. Sasuke-kuuuunnn? Answer me……"

"Our first acting." Sasuke announced softly to her ear, and Hinata nodded.

He shut his eyes for a second, then bit his lips hard until it bruised a bit, then ruffled his hair wildly and creased his clothes. But Hinata stood still beside him.

"Bit your lips." he commanded her. "Hard."

She hesitated, but then she bit it. After a moment, she released her teeth from her lips, Sasuke angled his head in satisfaction when she saw her mouth reddened. Then he leaned to her and put a hand on her shoulder, his other hand was tracing her neck.

"This may hurt a little." He said, then pinched her neck.

Hinata squeaked, and Kin's voice became louder.

Sasuke smirked when he saw a red-bluish mark on her neck. Then he apologized again before he took off Hinata's jacket, but then gaped a sec when he saw the most curvaceous body he ever seen. He shook his head and tucked some hair into her ear so the mark was noticed.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Pretend we've just made out." He instructed while twisting the doorknob. "Don't forget to call me lovingly."

She nodded as another blush came to her cheeks. "O-okay.."

He inhaled the air then opened the door, and found a very furious Kin was before it.

The brunette girl looked happy when she saw him and smiled flirtatiously (it made Sasuke winced). "Wha, Sasuke-kun..! What're you doing there?"

Sasuke gloated inwardly when he hugged Hinata tighter on his side, then said. "Made out."

He quickly caressed her shoulder to settle her shaking body down.

"Do it." he whispered when he pretended to kiss her temple.

Even Sasuke could hear Hinata's gulp before she began to say. "Sasuke's.. Sasuke's my boyfriend now."

Life is beautiful…

He saw Kin gawked like a cow, then her shoulder slumped and her wig dropped down to the floor. Only this time she didn't quickly ran away but just .. gawked.

Hinata's shaking became faster and Sasuke decided that it was time to draw back, he said his goodbyes to the long haired girl and lead Hinata to the parking lot. He drove her home and didn't say anything except a simple 'thanks'.

Hinata guided him to her house and when they'd arrived, she quickly bowed and raised her hand for a goodbye salute, then quickly strode to her bedroom.

"Hinata-ne?" Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister looked confused to see her sister's blushing face. It was unusual for Hinata to come home late.

She only smiled to her sister then walked in to her room, after making sure no one would see her, she buried her face in her hands.

What had she just done?

**Chapter three ended.**

* * *

**AN **  
I know, bad ending.. but I hope I did a good job entertaining you… thank you very much for your reviews, I really love it. Please drop a comment or two, to make me write faster… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four –The Gauche Reunion -**

Never in her life had Hinata felt this naked.

She just stepped one foot to the hall, and already all eyes were on her. Both boys and girls, freshmen until seniors, everyone was looking at her. Most of them searched for her neck, where they thought Sasuke had marked her there. The reddish bruise was still there, but lucky Hinata, she had armed herself. She wrapped a scarf around her neck so the pseudo-hickey was covered.

But somehow Hinata also had thought that they were searching for her neck so they could strangle her, or better, decapitate her.

And the though sent quiver to her spine.

As if the event weren't chaotic enough, her 'boyfriend' made it worse. He approached her when Hinata was taking her books from her locker. His action obviously drew angry hisses from some legions of girls.

"Hey." He called.

"Hey.." she replied softly, she was too afraid to draw even more attention.

Hinata expected Sasuke to just walk pass her, but it seemed to never be happen. He leaned on the locker beside her, his eyes fixed on her. Then he did nothing for a long time aside from drumming his foot on the floor continuously, as if he was waiting.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Hinata asked before she had chance to stop herself.

His orbs rolled. "Waiting for my girlfriend, of course." Sasuke didn't notice Hinata's sudden blush and continued coolly. "That's what boyfriends do, right?"

Not trusting her voice, Hinata only nodded.

A long, awkward pause lingered in the air for a while before he spoke again "The result for our little acting yesterday is impressive." A ghost of smile appeared on his lips as he glanced at the waffling girls near them. "Most of them have known about us."

Hinata also smiled rather forcibly. "K-Kin's… a good g-g-gossiper.."

For a moment there, Sasuke pursed his lips then tilted his head down, after exhaling sharply for a few times he hissed. "I told you to not smile if you don't want to."

Her lower lip caught between her teeth as she fidgeted.

"Sorry." She said.

Sasuke didn't reply.

Hinata couldn't help lowering her head more. She'd never good at having conversations, but having a mere talk with this particular guy made her inability seemed poorer. From her corner eye, she could see Sasuke was still beside her, and worse, he was looking at her. No one ever looked at her more than ten seconds, and the fact that Sasuke had been watching her for more than thirty seconds distracted her badly. It made her took a lot longer time fumbling in front of her locker.

Sasuke finally couldn't take it anymore and sighed. "Did you lose your books or what? What makes you so long?"

Surprised, Hinata quickly took any book that was in her reach and slammed the locker shut. "I'm done..!"

He surveyed her for a second before he briskly took her hand and drag her into a fast-walk.

"What'll you have in your next period?" he said without looking.

"Uuugggh… g-geography.." she hesitated, especially after seeing their linked hands. His hand was so big it enclosed hers almost completely. Truth to be told, for a second or two there she felt protected, especially the fact that Sasuke walked in front of her and practically used his broad back to avoid her from stumbling into some big guys. But when they passed Sakura and her girl friends, the protections seemed evaporated as Hinata heard whispers from the pink haired girl's glossy mouth.

It was ironic, Sakura always had expensive and exclusive lipsticks applied on her mouth, but still she wasn't capable on whispering anything good; and in this point, somehow Hinata felt that the pink-haired girl was badmouthing her exceptionally badly. Of course, because the least girl Sakura expected had snatched away the most desirable guy she'd been expected.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, hoping for him to give her some reassuring words, but he seemed untouched by Sakura's presence. He was looking at his schedule instead. He might be looked grim at most times, but there were times when he was so composed and ignorant. And somehow nearly all eons when Sasuke was in his 'cool-cool' term were the bad-timing ones.

Like this.

"Good, mine's geography too." He said shortly and fastened his walk.

They reached the class and Sasuke chose the seats on the very back for both of them. He didn't ask for Hinata's permission and just stuffed her beside him. Currently feeling both half-pissed and ungenerous, she wanted to protest, but right when she was preparing the words, Prof Anko broke into the class. She was curvaceous, had average-height, and one of the youngest teacher Konoha High ever had, but the class watched her in horror as the din toppled down.

She strutted into her desk and tapped her hard-covered books several times into it, making a loud sound so the students' attentions were completely for her.

"I hope everyone brings their textbooks, because we'll have an open-book quiz." She announced, and the bad news got greeted by cries of dismay from the youngsters.

Hinata didn't participate in the class' cry, she actually had a half-smile on her lips when she groped her bag. Geography was one of her favorite subject, she aced the lesson somehow. But even after a few times browsing her bag, she still couldn't find her textbook. She hung the bag upside down and let her books fell down to her table.

And still she couldn't find it.

Sweat came to her face as she started to panic. She just remembered that she took any book she found when she was before her locker. Maybe the book she took wasn't Geography.

Had God gifted her with crude mouth, she'll be cursing right now. But unfortunately, crude-mouthed she was not.

Hinata took a glance to the purple-haired woman, she was tapping her fingers to the table, waiting for everyone to take out their books. When her opaque eyes browsed the class, she found out that she was the only one who hadn't had the book on her table. Hinata swallowed, she once had seen what Anko Mitarashi could do if she finds student who doesn't do what she says, and things that the teacher would do were certainly UN-nice.

Sasuke surprisingly seemed to notice her panic and leaned over.

"What happened?" he wanted to know.

Hinata didn't know if telling that to Sasuke was the best thing to do. She spent five seconds nibbled on her quivering lower lip before she finally answered:

"I-I mistook my b-book.."

His perfectly lined eyebrow rose as he digested her words. Shortly thereafter, he swept his eyelashes down as a respond, sighing deeply as he shook his head slightly. Both amusement and pity crept to his face.

"Jeez.." he breathed. "You're clumsy."

Hinata only could fidget.

Another deep sigh from the albino, and she barely saw his pale hand went to her table, giving her his textbook.

His tone was still as flat as ever. "Use it. It was my fault anyway."

She gaped at him, not knowing how to respond it. She wanted to give it back to him, but that's mean she'd threw herself into a sea with sharks. Her family wouldn't like it if they knew their heiress actually had detention because of such a simple task. But if she didn't give it back to him, that's mean she'd taking advantage of his generosity, and it would make guilt feelings rampantly ravaging her mind. She didn't like the outcome for the option two either.

"Uchiha..Uchiha-san..?" that's all she could manage to say.

There was faint smile appeared fleetly on his lips when he gave her a lopsided glance. But this smile was different; it almost made him looked more beautiful than Naruto. Then just abruptly, he rose from his seat, enticing everyone's attention to him. After he'd got the stride, he sucked a breath and declared loudly.

"I didn't bring my book, Professor."

There were some gasps came from the girls' mouth.

Prof. Anko stood still in her place, studying the new student's face before she yelled that he would have a three hours detention in library and wouldn't attend her class twice. Hinata saw Sasuke's eyes got dominated with red-color again; she actually had qualms Sasuke would go berserk, then the class would be in an apocalypse. But he only nodded and walked out the door submissively.

After he slammed the door shut, the teacher hit the white-board hard. "Who else didn't bring the book?.!"

A long pause lingered in the air before—

"Professor!" A soft voice came from the very back.

Hinata stood and had her eyes locked straight on the older woman's. Her body was trembling when she spoke:

"I-I d-d-didn't bring my my book either!"

'_I really am an idiot..'_

-

"You really are an idiot." Were Sasuke's first words when he saw his 'girlfriend' entered the library. He tried to keep his countenance cool, but the smile kept creeping up to his lips, it took him every ounce of his willpower to suppress the smile. Usually, normal people would only use his book and then smile a simple thanks. This girl had proven herself anomalous by trying to throw herself to the same boat he was in.

He appreciated it.

The librarian told them not to talk anymore, Hinata obeyed the skank by promptly shut her mouth and approached him. But she stumbled upon a fallen book and flew upfront, he took advantage of his reflex to catch her before her lithe body met by the icy floor, and before she could toss him any 'thanks' he had spoken first:

"--And extremely clumsy too."

"You're…" Hinata shifted her weight on his arms as blush suffused on her cheek. "You're not t-the first p-person to tell me t-that.."

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and let a smile escaped his mouth.

"Thank you." He said. "For being in my company."

Her blush deepened. "I.." she halted. "T-thank you too."

The faint smile was still attached on Sasuke's lips when he released her from his hold; he was uncharacteristically amused with her stuttering and hesitated words. "Normal people would say 'you're welcome'." He paused as a mischief glint came to his eyes. "And normal girlfriends would kiss my lips"

And as he expected, now the blush had reached her ears.

"B-but.. Uchiha-san!"

He saw a look of disapproval as if she tried to deny that she was his girlfriend. And just suddenly, his temper flared despite his earlier good mood.

"Do you dislike me that much?" before he knew he had spoken it.

His demand was followed by a flinch from the petite girl.

"U-Uchiha-san.."

Sasuke blew air to his bangs. Feeling ridiculous.

"Stupid question. You're absolutely disgusted with me." he flung his arms into the air and cursed under his breath. That girl had been looked uncomfortable when he's around since the first place. He almost forgot that he wasn't like any people. His pupils were red and the skin was abnormally pale, he should have known that not every people would accept him that way. Heck, he even doubted he would have any friends if he didn't come from the Uchiha family and he wasn't good-looking.

She was working on her mouth several times, trying to speak something, but he had interrupted her first. "When will you 'dump' me? If possible, do it in front of that loud-blonde."

"No.." she said softly. He just was about to explode when she quickly added. "I-I mean.. n-no.. I-I'm not disgusted with y-you.. and.. and.. I w-won't dump you.." she gulped and fidgeted again. "I-I mean… at least.. not now…."

Her words made Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I-I just.. kinda afraid of you. You.. always look mad.." she expanded her enlightenment. "And…"

A glance to his eyes explained everything.

"I have red- colored eyes." Sasuke finished for her.

She nodded apprehensively.

"Well.." it hurt him a bit but he still could manage it. Beside, the girl didn't try to offend him intentionally. She actually tried to hide her anxiousness and that was the most important thing. "I'm wearing **black** colored contact, aren't I?"

"Yes.." she said anxiously.

His smile was rueful. "But you still don't like it and want me to stay away from you?"

There was a long pause.

"When will you two start to work?.! Stop chatting and rearrange the books, understood?.!" finally the librarian broke the awkward silence.

"Crystal clear." Sasuke answered.

He took a quick glance to the girl beside her before he inhaled sharply and began to work.

-

After they'd done with their detention, they still had three periods. Strange, Sasuke didn't stick with her when she walked to the Spanish class. He even gazed at the empty chair beside Hinata's first before he –rather hesitantly- sat down.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Ino called from the middle of the class. "I can't speak Spanish, please help me with this book!" she screeched to Sasuke while waving a Spanish language novel.

Hinata knew it was wrong to think about it, but she kind of expecting Sasuke to just yell to Ino and ignored the blonde. Besides, those were things he did –to the girls- yesterday, right?

However, the expectations didn't come true. Sasuke got up from his chair and took his bag, then he sat next to Ino. Even though he didn't let the blonde to touch him, but he let her to had only a few inches gap between them.

Now that was super strange.

Hinata didn't know if she had to feel happy or guilty for that. In one side, she felt relieved she didn't need to see his grim-looking face all the time, but in the other side, she felt guilt for saying those nasty things to him. Now for the remaining school-time, Sasuke never went any nearer than three meters from her.

He wasn't a bad guy, she knew. Sometimes she saw him walking three meters behind her, and shot any girls that tried to snap Hinata his infamous dagger glare. Even sometimes Sasuke walk before her and made the way through for her. It made her bit her lip in guilt to see that Sasuke was acting very sweet. He even offered himself to drive her home; after all she had done to him.

Thus, while he was driving her home, she intended to apologize.

"U-Uchiha-san.."

He didn't look to her and kept his eyes locked to the street. "Hn?"

"I… umm.." just suddenly, the words she'd arranged evaporated from her mind. "I just… said… I mean… I—want to… uhh, offended you…--"

Sasuke stopped the car and looked at her. After a while, and after Hinata's words became more and more illegible, he put a hand on her shoulder as a gesture to stop.

"Hold your breath, strengthen your feet, and had your chin high. Then spit it out fast. The method always works for me." he instructed.

She held her breath, and balled her fists, but when she tried to speak again, her words were still cluttered. His hand rose and it cautiously came to her chin, gingerly lifting Hinata's chin up so their gazes were in same level.

"Now say it." He ordered.

Despite she felt chaotic to feel his fingers, she said it well. "I'm sorry I said those to you in the library."

She felt a weird combination of peculiarity and proud to hear that her words weren't shaky when she said that.

He raised a brow as his hand curled into the steer again. "Apology accepted." He said shortly and began to drive again.

"U-Uchiha-san, wait!" she grabbed his shoulder and shook him, although it didn't make him shake due to massive weight and height difference between them.

He stopped his car again then leaned his head on the steer. "What again?"

"I-I meant it!" she cried. "I'm r-really.. sorry.."

His long, heavy eyelashes swept down slightly. "Oh. Good."

Even though his tone was still like the usual Sasuke she'd known, his expression was slightly colder than usual that it still didn't pacify her. So she tried again.

"Uchiha-san..?" Sasuke didn't answered and only look at her. Hinata took it as a 'continue' and spoke again.

"Would you… t-tomorrow.. sit beside me again?"

Instead of answering, he only looked at her. His black-reddish eyes were wide, and the pinkish mouth parted.

"T-that's what boy-boyfriends do, right?" the words flew before Hinata could think.

She couldn't believe she just said that.

For a moment, Sasuke seemed utterly gobsmacked with what she had said. Then he started the engine and rode even faster than before.

"Sure." He said.

Against her will, Hinata smiled.

It was a good feeling.

-

They reached Hinata's house a few minutes later, this time, Sasuke came with her until the little porch, since Hinata insisted Sasuke to have a little snack in her house. She rang her doorbell and waited.

It didn't take a long time before the door opened.

But what's inside the door made Hinata gasped.

A guy, tall, fairly-pale, and white-eyed was standing before it. His hair was long and drew back into a loose pigtail, and there were bandages wrapped around his left arm.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata cried out.

That was right, it was her bodyguard. He was standing unsteadily on his place; glints of happiness were in his eyes when he saw her. But when his eyes accidentally strayed to the other guy next to her, it became sharp and just suddenly, a few veins popped out around those.

O'o..

He concentrated his eyes-power to throe dagger glares to Sasuke, as if telling the younger guy who's the boss. His mouth twitched for a few times before he opened it to speak:

"May I know who is this guy, Hinata-san?" his noble accent was still there, but there was no longer gentleness in his voice, it was uncharacteristically cold and deep.

It wasn't good to hear that …

Most guys would undergo a temporary mental-confidence-disorder just by hearing Neji's intimidating voice, and learning from experience, Hinata knew after they see Neji's muscles, it only took a few seconds to for them go to the fazing phase, then the fidgeting phase and finally, the running away for life phase.

But unfortunately, Sasuke's massive loads of testosterone hormones made him didn't get intimidated easily." Tell me your name first." He demanded.

**So** wasn't good to hear that…

Black-reddish eyes and opaque-white eyes showed their goodness in nerve-racking on an impromptu glaring-contest before a nasal sound of snorts came from the white-eyed one.

"I am Neji." He said proudly, seemed really sure that the raven-haired bastard wouldn't mean anything to his dear lady. "Neji Hyuuga, it is my honorable duty to be Hinata-san's bodyguard."

"_Bodyguard, _huh?" Sasuke said, a mocking-smirk was adopted in his lips when he –rather intentionally- slung an arm around Hinata's shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Oh, Christ.. it was the first time Hinata had a guy this near and _intimate_ with her.. and worse, the guy wasn't Naruto…

It wasn't good to feel this…

"I am Sasuke." the raven-haired guy announced, his triumph was obvious when he –much to Neji's horror- rested his filthy chin to Hinata's head and continued: "Sasuke Uchiha, it is my honorable _pleasure_ to be your Hinata-san's _**boyfriend**._" He finished, his accent insolently oozed Neji's.

If only Sasuke's arms didn't support her, Hinata would likely collapse.

It was atrocious to both feel and hear that…

It appeared that Sasuke realized Hinata's sudden failing, and now he had both his arms around her shoulder, hugged her to his chest tightly. It gave him double benefit, because aside from he could avoid the girl from collapsing, he also could drew even more veins to pop out around that Neji guy's eyes.

Sasuke's expectations came true, Neji's nostril flared as he tried to kept his countenance. He failed miserably by having both his cheek red due to anger, but he managed to kept his voice cool and steady: "Come on in, Hinata-san.. _Uchiha_-san.."

The Uchiha heir half-shrugged then, still having Hinata in his arms, strutted in.

Hinata thought she saw homicidal intentions in her cousin's expression when her eyes dropped to him. And when she looked up at Sasuke, she also thought she saw the identical expression.

Somehow she felt this would go disastrous..

**AN**

For you, crazy flamers...

Sure, thiese first four chapters might be similar to Archee-chan's story 'I think I'. But it's only for the first four chapters, i promise! I've read i think i, and well, i only like the first four, the rest are crap. After this, it'd be my own story. I assure you, this wouldn't be same with Archee's story. Might be better even. Just wait for chapter five. I'll make my own chapters starting from now.


End file.
